User talk:Rina1230
Admin Hey Rina. I understand that we aren't a very big wiki, and that I myself am not the most active man in the world, but we have standards that need to be kept, and I'm the man who isn't afraid to make people a little mad. You gave a message stating that you were going to be inactive for awhile, and it's been over a month since then. If you are unable to edit or at least contribute to the monitoring of the wiki in the near future, then please say so. If, in 1 month, you don't reply, I'll remove you from the list of Administrators, and strip you of your status, until you can prove that you can at least contribute regularly for some time. I'm sorry that I have to leave this message, but it was brought to my attention. ( ._.) 23:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Grounded for 1 year??!! O_O Holy fuck. ( ._.) Well, hopefully you get out for good behavior... 18:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Rina, I have not seen you for quite a while. Anything happened that may prevent you from coming to the wiki? I'm curious/wondering why I am not been able to see you. If you could, please come to either the chat on Fairy Tail Wiki or Tales of Fairy Tail Wiki to explain to me what has been occupying you CouncilOrg (talk) 23:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I love you Rina I truly loved you and you remember that I will not let this be the end your the best girl Ik and your my best friend/first love I will not miss you cause this is not the end rina i swear we will meet again irl and I that day we are gonna have a blast I promise so hang on cause your the best and here Ik you might be curious on what I look like irl http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Me.jpg that is me and rina Ik yours great girl and dang your father for what he did but I love ya so I hope you get this message you are the best and I love ya *kisses you* ''I''♣''K''♣ ^_^ Thank you Rina remember if you do have any spare time you can come on Wiki please message me anytime so until than enjoy your life. ''I''♣''K''♣ Talk Time! Alright sounds like a plan my Email is go12rounds@gmail.com and since can chat how about you and me here on Chat at 4:50(3:50 for you) Tomorrow and the latest Rina since you got your Ipad and I would enjoy a just you and me talk. ''I''♣''K''♣ Aww Fine 6:30(7:30 for me) Ok or too late for chatting here? ''I''♣''K''♣ Get on if you can I am on whenever you can get on I will be waiting mostly everyday ''I''♣''K''♣ K on ''I''♣''K''♣ Alright I will get on At 4 on my time lol ''I''♣''K''♣ Can we talk? Hey Rin Rin idk if it's late or not but if you have a moment can we talk I just need someone right now and know if I can talk to you? ''I''♣''K''♣ Sure ''I''♣''K''♣ Sure K ''I''♣''K''♣ =Wanna talk Wanna talk feeling bored if you are available once I receive your message saying you can get one I will join ''I''♣''K''♣ Hey wanna talk= Wanna chat? ''I''♣''K''♣ Hey Rina Hey ik your busy so its ok no need lets jsut be friends ok so don't worry over me Rina take care. ''I''♣''K''♣